


Royal Colors

by starrwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Fic, Hinata as an artist, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama as his normal self, M/M, based off other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is inspired and came after re-reading both <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2344184">Painting with Words</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2642414">Painted Words</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow">iwillstillopenthewindow</a>.</p>
<p>The next day driving home from work I thought about if the roles were reversed and Hinata was the artist, then the rest of the plot naturally filled itself in and to set it within the current anime timeline.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy your gift, and thank you for all of the wonderful Kagehina feels and moments you've graced everyone with!  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/gifts).



Colors; fields of yellow-tinged daisies, thistles, clover, wild flowers and grasses. A mid-afternoon sky, with the sun at its peak of the day. Bathing its warm rays across the landscape, touching all things with its warm embers.

  
Hinata breathed in, feeling the wind rustle his hair, the scent of the wildflowers and fresh grass alive in his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the painting on the wall. He loved the time of day it was from, the transition from spring to summer; his favorite season.

  
His mother had always been after him to expel his extra energy. _"Go for a run outside... go play and get dirty... explore a new place on your bike..."_ but it was during one of these outings he found a true outlet for all of his excess energy.

 

 

  
He was screaming at the top of his lungs flying down one of the main mountain hills near his home when he spotted her. He screeched to sudden stop almost flying over the bike's handlebars in his haste. He flung the bike to the ground and quickly rushed out into the field to see what the woman was painting.

  
Hinata slowed his noisy approach coming to a stop beside a young woman. She had an easel setup with a small painting, and was lovingly putting her brush to the canvas painting in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Greens mixed with sky blue, yellow flowers sparkled in the sunlight. Hinata was entranced and watched as she blended all the colors together seamlessly, but more than that she captured the emotion of each blade of grass in every stroke. The whispering wind through the tree branches. The leftover morning dew on the flower petals. Hinata wanted to learn how to portray his emotions on the canvas.

  
The woman slowly turned towards him after a while, her manner warm and welcoming. She invited Hinata to watch her work, brush strokes to canvas as she took in each bit of the gorgeous meadow around them. She showed her sketches, how to capture the sunlight, and her techniques of painting.

  
He sat entranced and for once, silent. All of her emotions wrapped up into the strokes of the painting, and he could feel the sun's warmth coming from the canvas. He knew in those moments what he could do to chase away excess energy. He could sketch, draw, paint... any method to bleed his excess emotions onto a canvas.

  
The woman sensed his wonder and asked if he had a sketchbook of his own. When Hinata lowered his head and shook a slow no in response, she reached into her bag and handed over a small book in earth tones of brown, gold, red and orange decorated with a hand-drawn sunflower on the cover. He was touched and could feel tears at the corner of his eyes, but she wasn't done yet.

  
_"I can see just how much you love this painting, and I would be honored if you would have it."_ Hinata was so ecstatic, he just didn't have the words to thank her properly. He really did start crying then letting the tears bleed into happiness in his heart.

  
The woman opened her arms, and he dove straight in accepting her warmth and hug in gratitude. Finally once calm, Hinata looked back up to see her sunny smile reach all parts of her face from her long hair, to beautiful dark, long lashes.

  
_"My name is Misora and I am so honored to have met you today,"_ she sang in her quiet volume.

  
_"I'm Hinata Shouyou, and thank you Miss. Thank you for teaching me to slow down every once in a while, and take in the scenes around me. To stop and enjoy nature, and for most of all to find something that will truly bring happiness to others."_

He had visited Misora-san several times that summer, running over into the beautiful field to watch her work. She had moved away in the fall, just as the leaves were starting to change color taking the last long rays of summer with her. Hinata would never forget the advice she had provided, her charming laugh and kindness while he got over his shyness to start down his own artist’s path.

 

 

  
Whenever he was stressed, Hinata would pull out his easel and paints and setup on the floor of his room. He would think of a favorite location he had passed, or pull out his sketchbook and start planning his next painting idea.

  
Everything else just seemed to melt away the hours he spent creating new works. The house was quiet, Natsu became concerned and would check in only to find engrossed in his latest painting. It worked for everything... until the fateful match with Kitagawa Daiichi, and until he met Kageyama Tobio.

  
Hinata had never felt so small as he did staring down Kageyama after their match. He... no they had lost and he could not rid the bitter taste out of his throat.

  
He was barely holding it together until Kageyama asked straight to his face, _"What were you doing for the last three years?"_

  
The nerve of that arrogant King. All angry glares, navy piercing eyes and pinched shoulders. So intense and talented, but such a negative and combative personality. The _'King of the Court'_ was just that - all regal air and better than any of the other peasants surrounding him.

  
Hinata would beat him. He would train hard, push himself to every limit possible. No 'King' is perched too high that they cannot be pushed off their throne.

  
He thought back to their confrontation after the match and Kageyama’s last words, _"If you want to be the last one standing, become strong.”_

  
That was when inspiration struck him. A picture clear as day stuck out in his mind. Not of blowing breezes, fresh grass and spring flowers but of a King and his Court, always looking down on everyone else.

  
He quickly pulled out his easel and a larger fresh canvas. He would need many colors for the deep reds, gold, navy and black. The picture in his head quickly solidified as he sketched the tall looming net, the figure delicately balanced on top glaring down in the drawing. He added touches of a volleyball, crown and cape before deciding he was ready to start painting.

  
Hinata remembered back to the feeling on the court, of jumping as high as possible and soaring through the air before it all came crashing back. The tall, tall wall of outstretched fingers blocking his sight. The laughs from the other team and glares from their commanding leader boring into his vision. He would not be beaten again.

  
He went into a daze painting all of the court details, the high net, before focusing on its focal point. Straight jet black hair, navy eyes that pierced through him and an expression that could curdle milk. Kageyama Tobio, King of the Court was depicted perfectly sitting atop the net. Brightly colored volleyball clutched between his palms glaring out at Hinata.

  
Swirls of maroon red surrounded Kageyama’s shoulders, and perched on his head was an antique gold and heavily jeweled crown. Royalty overlooking the common people on the court.

  
Only once Hinata had finished the last brush strokes could he pull himself away from the canvas. His breathing slowed down, eyes re-focused and the emotions the painting triggered brought everything into focus.

  
For the final touch he added to the bottom in thick black scrawl Kageyama’s last parting words, _“If you want to be the last one standing, become strong.”_

  
He certainly would.

 

 

  
Hinata trained even harder after that, getting up early before school to jog around the surrounding neighborhoods whether it was sunny, raining or snowing. He pushed his class mates for more tossing practice whether during lunch or after school now that most of their clubs had already wrapped up. He trained hard with the girls volleyball and the mothers neighborhood team knowing he would never advance his skills on his own.

  
He would catch up and challenge Kageyama in high school. He would not be left behind again. Hinata would go to the same school, walk down the same hallways, play in the same gym and wear the same uniform as the small giant. He would battle with the tallest players, and he would win.

  
It was a sad day when he received his middle school graduation diploma and waved goodbye to his former classmates and friends. It was a bit terrifying to think of all the changes that were currently in motion. A new school, different friends, a half hour bike ride to and from school every day but he was looking forward to being part of a team. His first actual volleyball team.

  
Hinata ran as fast as his legs would carry him after the first day of classes wound up. He wanted to make an excellent impression on his senpai being first and early to practice. He jumped in pure bliss finally on the road to playing volleyball the way he wanted… when he ran into a snag. One ragged string by the name of Kageyama Tobio.

  
All of the comments and put downs from the previous year's match played in his mind until Kageyama interrupted him. Hinata prepared for a fight before the words of, “You were lousy!” flew through the air.

  
“D-don't make fun of me. Sure we got slaughtered by you guys. Next time, I won't lose!” He responded back.

  
“That's what I pledged to myself, so what are you doing here? How can I defeat you if we're on the same team? Shouldn't you be at some other school with strong players? Why didn't you go there?” an exasperated Hinata managed to get out.

  
“The strongest school in the prefecture... rejected me.”

  
Hinata gulped in nervousness. “You didn't make it? Even though you're the 'King of the Court'?”

  
Kageyama’s eyes became more intense as his face scrunched up with anger, “Don't… call me that!”

  
“Huh?” Hinata was confused why Kageyama hated to be called King so much. He thought it was an amazing honor to have a nickname so cool. He wished he had one or would soon receive one just as fitting.

  
Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka chose that time to enter the gym and introductions were made all around. Everything was going along fine until, the discussion of Karasuno's ace became the main topic.

  
“I may be little, but I camp jump! I'll be Karasuno's ace!” was Hinata’s response to Kageyama calling him a lousy player.

  
Tanaka targeted to his calls to be the ace, while Sugawara responded with encouragement. Kageyama wasn't about to let Hinata's comments be ignored.

  
"Hey... if you want to be the ace, I hope you've improved. If you goof around, you'll waste another three years."

  
All Hinata could see was red. The egocentric King rearing his opinions of those he considered 'below him' once more. "What did you say?"

  
Sugawara and Tanaka had hushed replies in the background of Kageyama's blunt opinions, but Hinata had even more reactions for him.

  
"I played with all my might... but... but don't tell me everything I've done is a waste!" Hinata replied, his level of his frustrations still rising. He sucked in a couple of slow breaths trying to calm down to no avail.

  
The tensions only rose as Hinata issued the receiving challenge to Kageyama, and all of his self-control just melted away. He could beat him, he had practiced so hard and knew he could take on Kageyama's serves and spikes.

  
They both got into position ignoring the calls for order from Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka and the vice principal who had entered the gym concerned with all the shouting and loud levels of noise. Ever since an incident a couple weeks back in the school he had his eye on the volleyball team to ensure they were staying in line and not causing any further disturbances.

  
Kageyama prepared to serve and surprised Hinata and the Karasuno team mates with his amazing jump serve. Hinata had to dive out of the way to avoid injuring himself with the sheer force of the serve. No one he had ever faced served like Kageyama, and again he was in awe. Just another skill he would have to improve if he wanted to catch, blow past and beat Kageyama.

  
Hinata could hear the shouts from Kageyama of, "how was that any different?" and he was determined to beat him. Canon-fire serves and lousy receives would not stop him, he _would_ improve.

  
Facing another rocket serve from Kageyama, Hinata was in the perfect spot and could feel the connection to his forearms. He had it, the killer serve was going to be received back right into... his face! The ball ricocheted from arms to his nose before making a direct flight towards the side of the vice principal's face. His wig went flying and landed precisely on top of Sawamura's head, starting a fit of held back snickers within the team.

  
No one spoke. No one moved a muscle before the vice principal pulled the captain aside for a few choice words.

 

 

  
Banished from the club! Well not banished, but it would be almost impossible to convince Kageyama to actually cooperate with him before the three-on-three match on Saturday. Being thrown out of the gym by the captain and other team members until they could convincingly work together. He would somehow... no they would find a way to win on the weekend.

  
_"I'm going to the same court as the Little Giant,"_ Hinata thought in anticipation of the upcoming game. He thought back to Kageyama strongly stating, _"Staying on the court... only the strong can stay."_

 

Hinata had felt the hot sting of rejection when Kageyama had told Daichi he would rather serve, spike, receive and toss all by himself rather than play volleyball with Hinata. Just what was his problem, and why couldn't he just work together as a team.

 

 

  
At the early practice next morning, Tanaka let them into the gym (after fighting their way through the door to see who should be first) and then Sugawara joined their secret training promising to keep it from the other Karasuno team mates.

  
Hinata was done receiving. He yearned to jump, to spike, to kill, to watch the ball fly through the air over the net and connect hard with the floor on the other side of the gym. The problem was, Kageyama wasn't willing to give him that chance.

  
"I'll toss to anyone I think is essential to winning. Right now, I don't think you're essential to winning." Kageyama's glares and snarls just further put Hinata on edge. How dare he determine if Hinata was useful enough for them to win in the game. He deserved the chance to battle on the court just like any other player and to earn his spot on the team.

  
Their fight was cut short when Tanaka and Sugawara pointed out the time and they scattered to clean up any evidence of the practice before the other Karasuno players arrived.

  
Hinata would prove he belonged, he would show Kageyama just how wrong he was...

 

 

  
Sugawara was nice enough to join Hinata at lunch for practice. He was still annoyed at Kageyama's reactions to asking for a toss from the morning, but Suga seemed more than happy to help him out with receive practicing for the upcoming match. Sugawara however made him think about his battle to beat Kageyama a little more deeply.

  
"I see... but, Hinata, is beating Kageyama all you want out of volleyball?"

  
"Oh... um..." Sugawara had a point. A very valid and stinging one. "I just want to become strong enough to defeat Kageyama. If I can do that, I'll be on even ground with any strong opponent. I wouldn't be easy to beat in a match. I don't want to lose anymore."

  
Sugawara sighed and countered with, "I see. So, in other words, Kageyama is the best player in your grade level, as far as you know."

  
"Y-Yes..." Hinata could feel the resentment creeping up across his skin, but he also couldn’t lie that Kageyama wasn't better than him.

  
"But if he was your most formidable opponent, now he's your most formidable ally."

  
Hinata thought hard about Sugawara's point... maybe he was being too harsh on Kageyama and should give him a chance. There were going to be stronger players out there besides just Kageyama, and what would happen if they finally started to play as team mates together? It still made him frustrated though to think about and he responded by crushing the ball in his hands in retaliation.

  
Only time would tell.

 

 

  
He was stretching outside the gym after school wanting to spy on the team practice, when Kageyama caught him by surprise announcing he had located a place to practice. Hinata happily followed after him overjoyed at not having to practice by himself, and that Kageyama might finally be willing to work with him. The start of something new.

  
Kageyama was zealous as always putting his full power and energy into the spikes he was sending to Hinata outside. This, of course, resulted in the ball flying wildly into the branch of a tall tree. Hinata easily climbed up the trunk to hold down the branch for Kageyama.

  
"I said to take it easy when we practice outside," he sighed in annoyance at the THIRD time having to get the ball down today.

  
"All you have to do is receive properly."

  
"Whatever, King." Hinata whispered back in retaliation before realizing his mistake.

  
Kageyama's eyes narrowed and his posture became more tense, "Hey."

  
_"Crap."_ Hinata still couldn't understand why Kageyama got so upset. If only he could have a cool nickname like 'King of the Court.'

  
Kageyama snapped him out of his pondering and they got back to work on receives into the late afternoon and evening.

  
Then they met Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi who dazzled Hinata with their height, but soured his opinions by quickly picking on him, Kageyama and his 'King of the Court' title. He just couldn't understand why they had to pick a fight and he felt protective of Kageyama for some reason.

  
Even if he was mean to Hinata, that still didn't mean he deserved the teasing and taunting from Tsukishima. He was determined at that point. He would put his fight with Kageyama on hold and beat the opposing taller players in their own way. Kageyama needed to be setter, and to do that they had to win. There was no other option.

  
"Shut up with the 'King' crap. I'm here too. I'll spike the ball over your head during the match." And he was determined to do just that. Even when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left still snickering at them, Hinata was determined. They would win, there was no other choice.

 

 

  
He woke up early again and again all week until it was the dawn of Friday morning, and he was sailing down the hill towards Karasuno high school.

  
As soon as Tanaka opened up the doors, Kageyama and Hinata were locked in a receiving battle. For a solid fifteen minutes it continued with neither giving any ground or wanting the rally to come to an end.

  
Sugawara walked into the scene and responded with awe, amazed that the two could continue for so long without collapsing. That is... until Kageyama decided to spike a return that Hinata should not have been able to save.

  
Should not, could not, would not was not in Hinata's vocabulary list. He sprung after the stray volleyball determined not to lose. An extra burst of speed and he was caught up to the ball, his fist somehow stretching and reaching to connect before it touched the floor. The ball sailed back through the air, and Hinata felt all the exhaustion of the long rally reach back into his bones.

  
_"I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning..."_ Kageyama thought back on his words after watching Hinata's amazing save. If any player was worthy of a toss, it was Hinata after saving that impossible ball. He shifted his hands from a spiking to a toss position to send Hinata exactly the reward he deserved for such hard work - the perfect responding toss.

  
_"I don't want to lose anymore... I haven't lost yet..."_ Hinata's thoughts came back to him recovering from the receive and he looked up to see Kageyama had tossed to him! He had finally sent the toss he had been searching for. He recovered instantly and charged to the net, jumping as high as he could with his remaining energy and sending the ball flying back to the opposite side. He had finally earned Kageyama's respect and trust enough for tosses, and it felt so amazing! _"We got along so well and we're friends, but still, they weren't really teammates._

  
"Hey, we're going to win tomorrow," Kageyama responded with no hint of doubt in his voice.

  
Hinata agreed whole heartedly and thought back on Sugawara's words, _"Now he's my most formidable ally."_

 

 

  
Saturday morning dawned and Hinata raced towards the gym and their practice match. He could see Kageyama walking ahead as he turned around the final corner towards the gym. He picked up speed quickly racing past him and wanting to beat Kageyama to the match first. He was not going to lose in any way against him.

  
The race ended in a draw, as Tanaka arrived and opened up the gym doors as they were recovering and breathing heavily on the ground from the hectic race.

  
"You and I are going to win today," was Hinata's first response after thinking of yesterday's practice and his first real toss sent his way by Kageyama.

  
They were soon interrupted by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and entered the gym to prepare for the first years three on three match.

 

 

  
It seemed like there was no hope. He was constantly being blocked by Tsukishima and Daichi received any of Kageyama's hardest and trickiest serves, but... he would not give up. Especially after hearing Kageyama describe his junior high experience and being left along on the court. That would have been truly terrifying. He just had to remind Kageyama of the simplest route to victory.

  
"But that was back in junior high, right? You toss to me just fine. It makes no difference to me." Hinata turned his attention from Kageyama back to Tsukishima. "The real problem for me is how I'm going to get past you."

  
A round of snickers and laughter passed around the gym between all current Karasuno players.

  
"We'll win against Tsukishima, become official club members, and you will bravely play setter. And you'll toss to me. What else is there?" Hinata felt it was so straight forward and the path to victory was somewhere in front of them to find in the fog.

  
He would gladly accept any toss from the setter. He would soar towards the net every time and Kageyama would never be left alone again. He had made that promise and he was not about to back down.

  
_"Toss it to me! Bring it on!"_ was on Kageyama's mind as he watched a later exchange between Hinata and Tsukishima. "To break the wall in front of the spiker... That's the setter's job."

  
Hinata was in awe of the first time the 'odd-ball' quick strike came together. He closed his eyes, jumped as high as he could, and threw all of his small frame into the spike as hard as he could while keeping his eyes shut. He had to trust in Kageyama one hundred percent, and the only way to avoid watching the ball was to keep his eyes closed and off the ball's path.

  
He felt the sting in his palm as the ball connected with his spike, could hear it flying through the air and opened his eyes just in time to see it sail to the floor, without being received by the other side.

  
No one could believe it had worked, especially with Hinata having his eyes closed the entire time. It had felt surreal, that him and Kageyama had _finally_ connected and it felt like the first step on the right path for both of them.

  
Of course after that there were many missed tosses, with Hinata hitting the floor face first a couple of times, but it looked like Kageyama was having fun. They would find a way to make the attacks work, Hinata was sure of it.

  
_"Once more, once more,"_ Hinata thought while waiting for the next serve.

  
_"Once more, carefully."_ Kageyama thought back, strategizing the best toss to send Hinata for the next spike attempt.

  
_"The wall... avoid it. If I can't be as tall as the other players, then by one centimeter, one millimeter, or even one second faster, I'll reach the summit. Then, in that very moment... I'll be at the highest place."_ Hinata thought while racing to beat Tsukishima from one side of the court to the other.

  
_"A tall, tall wall looms in front of me. What's the view on the other side? What does it look like? It's a view I could never see on my own. That's... the view from the summit."_ as the ball soared from Hinata's palm to land their next important point on the other side of the court.

 

 

  
They went on to win the first years match with Tanaka, and Kageyama earning his place as the official team setter and both their places on the team roster.

  
On to facing a challenge with Aoba Johsai. Seeing Kageyama as their setter for the entire match, squeezing out a victory against his former senpai Oikawa Tooru. Hinata learning there were far greater challenges and more amazing players than Kageyama just waiting in the wings to strike Karasuno down.

  
Learning of the 'guardian deity' Nishnoya Yuu and his amazing libero skills with receives. Along with, sadly, his disappointment that Azumane Asahi had not returned to the club at the start of the year.

  
Hinata saw the return of a coach to the club with Ukai, and a new leader to bring the wild murder of crows into a new order. To soften weaknesses, and pull out strengths from players both old and new.

  
With Kageyama's help and persistence (and of course the other third years), they helped to bring Asahi back to the club and he showed up at the opportune time to participate in a match between Karasuno and the Neighbourhood Association. Another turning point for Kageyama and Hinata.

 

 

  
Hinata was distracted, which was putting it lightly. He was fascinated by Asahi's power, his over-whelming height even with his more timid nature. He wished he could steal some of those talents for his own.

  
Hinata was so distracted, he never noticed Asahi's spike coming directly towards him until it was too late. Not enough time to step back, dodge, evade or even receive the ball before it collided... directly with his face.

  
He tried to shake it off, laugh at Sugawara's joke to not get used to being hit in the face... until... he saw Kageyama's reaction. He was livid.

  
"Why were you distracted in the middle of a match?" Hinata quickly scrambled to his feet backing up and away from the crowd of his teammates watching Kageyama's reaction.

  
"I know why. The ace is cool. But your number one use is as a decoy, which is humble and uncool. You're thinking you could be an ace too, if only you had height and power like Asahi-san.

  
Hinata gulped. He wasn't expecting Kageyama to be able to read his thoughts so perfectly why he hadn't reacted in time. "I-I wasn't thinking that! Or... maybe... sort of..."

  
"Once you found out there's an ace, not only did you feel curiosity and admiration, but you were envious of him, weren't you? Don't think unnecessary things in the middle of a match."

  
Hinata gathered his thoughts. How dare Kageyama tell him what to think when he wasn't in his shoes, when he didn't fully understand his situation. "So I envy him. What's wrong with that? You're tall! You'd never understand!"

  
Play was suddenly interrupted by the grounds caretaker asking them to close up. Hinata felt horrible for interrupting the game, his wandering thoughts and wishing to be as tall and powerful as the current ace over-clouding his thoughts and judgment.

  
Later in the match, when the strongest offensive rotation was up for Karasuno, Kageyama laid all of his cards on the table to the other team. "Umm... I'm tossing to this guy next. Please block him with everything you've got."

  
Hinata listened to the reactions of the other side's players, his coach and sensei, and even his teammates on his own side of the court. What was Kageyama thinking revealing his next plans so out in the open for him to be stopped.

  
"Right now, you can jump well, and you're fast, but you're lousy overall. You'll never be an ace, the pillar of the team." Tanaka and Asahi tried to respond, before Kageyama continued.

  
"But! **As long as I'm here, you're invincible."**

  
Hinata was shocked, he would have never thought those words would ever be heard from Kageyama's mouth. "Huh?"

  
"Azumane-san's spike has awesome power. He can slam past three blockers." Kageyama countered as Asahi became rattled with his confidence.

  
"So how about you, then? Whenever I toss to you, do you ever get blocked?" Hinata could only wait as the serve from the opposite side of the court made its way to his side of the net.

  
He could only focus on the tall blockers looming in front of him, and not what to do to avoid them.

  
"Dodge them! What else can you do, airhead? Kageyama responded to his slow reaction.

  
_"If I can't break past them... then dodge! I don't want to be blocked. I don't want to be stopped. If there are blockers in front of me, there's no way I can win. I don't have fighting power like the ace. But..."_ Hinata thought while dodging the incoming blockers.

  
_"As long as I'm here... you're invincible,"_ came Kageyama's voice in Hinata's thoughts as he slammed the ball past the blockers to the other side scoring another point.

  
"You're no ace. But with your speed and spring, and with my toss you can face any blocker. The point scored by the ace's slam... and the point you scored by dodging... are both scored points. So you don't wear a crown with 'ace' written on it. All you have to do is score lots of points. That's why our opponents will mark you. Plus, by acting as a decoy, you'll free up other spikers. Including the ace. Right?" Kageyama was huffing running quickly out of breath, before turning towards Tanaka's reaction.

  
"Hugh, yeah. Yeah that's right. You being a decoy makes a huge difference to our success rate."

  
Kageyama turned his attention back to Hinata, "Do you still think your position is uncool?"

  
Hinata paused as Kageyama fought for a breath after his long speech. He gazed at his palm, the sting still fresh after connecting with Kageyama's toss to beat the blockers on the other side of the net.

  
"I don't," he responded softly.

  
"Huh?" Kageyama responded loudly, frustrated with Hinata's still lacking spirit.

  
"I don't!" Hinata yelled back.

  
"Good," came Kageyama's satisfied reply.

  
Even though they lost that night, fought for every spike and point they could only one set of words stuck in Hinata's thoughts, _"As long as I'm here... you're invincible,"_

 

 

  
The weekend after the match saw Hinata sitting in his room at his homework desk trying to pick through math problems that were giving him trouble. He sighed slumping his head against the desk in frustration.

  
Looking up he saw the old picture of Kageyama above his desk staring back down at him. Although the glare was still appropriate, the whole picture now just seemed wrong. He was not the over-bearing King he once was. Karasuno had changed him and his new team were slowly helping him recover his confidence once more.

  
"I know exactly what to do!" He shouted out loud to the room.

  
He quickly discarded his notebook and text book, in favor of pulling out his easel and paints setting them up in their normal place within his room.

  
Hinata turned his attention back to Kageyama staring at him from the wall. _"I could just paint on a new canvas... but... I think it's better to erase my old perceptions of Kageyama for good."_

  
He went to work sanding down the painting, feeling especially proud to erase the cape and crown that no longer suited Kageyama. Once the task was done, he found his container of titanium white and added a small amount of oil to cover over the existing painting. The old persona slowly vanished leaving only a blank white canvas.

  
He could have just started fresh, but this felt like healing. More like letting go of the old Kageyama and welcoming in a fresh start for the both of them.

  
Hinata left the canvas, reluctantly dragging himself back to homework while he waiting for the surface to dry. He finished his math problems and started working on English before he allowed himself to pull out his sketchbook.

  
He thought about what should be included in the new version, when it suddenly came to him. He could feel the rays of the sun, see the feathers of the crows and their soaring flight high above the clouds...

 

 

  
_"We lost."_ Thinking about the Aoba Johsai game for Kageyama was still painful. It still stung too deeply inside his chest after the last point Oikawa managed to steal from their grasp.

  
Thank goodness the third years were staying. Thank goodness they had another shot at fighting and winning against Aoba Johsai. Thank goodness they had the most challenging training camp coming up in Tokyo with other amazing schools... which is what lead to the current situation.

  
It was a sunny, hot, breezy Saturday and the last thing Kageyama wanted to be doing was homework, but it was necessary if he and Hinata wanted to pass their exams and go to Tokyo with the rest of the team.

  
So after Saturday morning practice, he packed up his volleyball bag stuffed with his gym clothes, school books and overnight supplies and biked with Hinata to his home. He couldn't believe the hill they had to bike to reach the top of the mountain, but the view down from the other side was incredible. No wonder Hinata had so much stamina.

  
He followed Hinata home, met his mother, his spitting image sister Natsu who followed them around until Hinata shooed her away with threats that they had to study.

  
Hinata pulled Kageyama into his room, not much unlike his own although just a little messier. Bed, small corner desk and low floor desk for studying which he quickly deposited his bag and collapsed to the floor. Kageyama closed his eyes allowing his muscles to relax after the long, demanding practice and steep hill climb.

  
When he opened his eyes he saw it - a painting above Hinata's desk on the wall.

  
Kageyama quickly sprung back to his feet and walked towards it in awe of the sight.

  
"Do you like it, Kageyama?" Hinata grinned at him from his desk chair.

  
"It's beautiful, Hinata."

  
Staring back at them was a picture of crows in flight. A warm afternoon sun, un-obscured by any clouds in the sky. Two crows could clearly be seen flying on their own - one with navy tinged feathers and the other orange in flight upwards towards the sun's warmth. A larger group was waiting for them in the sky, the exact number of the remaining members of the Karasuno volleyball club.

  
In the distance below the two soaring crows was an abandoned kingdom - a court. Banners of a crown and cape flying ragged in the breeze far behind them. They were free, flying high above the past perceptions and nicknames. Past the words of _'King of the Court'_ and _'Flightless Crows.'_ Kageyama had never seen any painting so beautiful that touched him so deeply he had tears in his eyes.

  
"Kageyama, are you okay?" Hinata peered back at him concerned. "You... you can have it if you like... I painted it for you anyways," Hinata flushed.

  
That is when Kageyama noticed the writing at the bottom of the canvas, _"As long as I'm here... you're invincible,"_ in the lower-left and, _"Fly,"_ in the lower-right. Both the most powerful statements to describe the new Karasuno team that was slowly still forming.

  
"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for everything and not just the painting. For not giving up on me, not abandoning me on the court even when I was a jerk when we first met. For always being there to hit my tosses." The tears Kageyama had tried to hold back broke free spilling down his face, and onto his t-shirt.

  
Hinata quickly leaned forward and took hold of Kageyama crushing him to his chest and tucking his face under his neck until the sobs died down. He knew what it was like to fight on your own, to face tall, tall walls looming large in front of you. They had a long road still to travel, but they were going to do amazing things together.

  
Kageyama pulled back to look at Hinata wiping the last of his tears from his eyes. "We'll do it Tobio, we'll do it together and with the team. **Because altogether, we're invincible,"** before Hinata leaning in taking a chance with his feelings and emotions brushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

  
Tobio would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I know some may be disappointed I didn't go more into the Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Nishnoya & Asahi storylines but I wanted to pick the strongest Kagehina scenes and the lines I felt were most important to the story. Believe me I LOVE EVERY SHIP, but the focus was on Hinata / Kageyama this time
> 
> \- This story feels especially strong and close to heart after chapter 142 and Hinata repeating back to Kageyama the "As long as I'm here... you're invincible," line during the match. I like to think after imagining this little head cannon, it's Hinata's own way to calm Kageyama down to think of the painting and to stay away from any past habits of the 'King of the Court.'


End file.
